


Rematch

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [13]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason promised Liam a rematch.  Liam gets everything he was expecting and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts), [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



> Mind the warnings. The MoT series revolves around noncon (although Liam and Jason are a lot more blurred toward the semi-con edge than the rest of the series).

Liam's waiting in the hotel bar, and he's been drinking. He's had two scotches and now he's working on a third, because the man who's meeting him here tonight isn't here yet. And Liam's nervous.

_So here's what's going to happen. You're going to wonder. You're going to wonder what I'm thinking, and what I want in return for that. You're going to wonder what I'm doing, and when I'm going to come for you. You're going to wonder what it'll feel like when I have your hands bound behind your back and I'm fucking you so hard you can't see._

Liam's been wondering all those things in the week and a half since Jason walked out of that lift. He's wondered what Jason really wants, and what it's going to take to make up for what he did. He's wondered if Jason realizes that Liam _isn't_ sorry. And up until this morning, he wondered how long it would take before Jason tracked him down.

This morning there was voice mail. _Neeson. Isaacs. Have your arse at the bar in that hotel tonight at seven. If you're so much as half a second late, you're going to bleed for it._

Liam considered being late anyway, but he strangled the impulse, the sense of wanting to push just to see what happens, and he made it to the hotel bar five minutes early.

Jason, on the other hand, is ten minutes late. And Liam sighs, rubbing at his temples, wondering if he should order another scotch or give the evening up for lost.

Some men have a sixth sense, and they know when they're being watched. Liam never had any reason to develop one. When a shadow falls across his table, he blinks and turns around, then looks up.

"Isaacs--"

"Lifts. Now." Jason's eyes barely meet Liam's before he's heading to the lifts, and he presses the call button, eyes trained forward. Liam catches up, keeps up, and waits for the lift to arrive, slanting his eyes hard at Jason, trying to figure out what in hell he's thinking.

The doors open, and Jason makes a fast, sharp gesture. _In._ Liam walks in, Jason hits the button for his floor, and the doors slide closed.

"Turn around," Jason says quietly.

Liam goes nowhere. He fixes a glare on Jason, and waits.

Jason -- Christ, it's like the man _uncoils_, as if he's been waiting for the opportunity to put himself in motion, and he fists a hand in Liam's shirt, just under Liam's throat, and shoves him back _hard_ against the wall of the lift. Liam hits it with a heavy thud, and nearly loses his balance. Jason follows, pressing his body up against Liam's, shoving a thigh between Liam's and pressing in so hard it makes Liam gasp, both hands clutching at Jason's shoulders.

"What do you hate most, Neeson? Wanting it? Fucking someone who wants it? Does it tear you apart when you've pushed someone so hard they break?" Jason grinds his thigh in and growls, low in his throat. "_Answer._"

"You don't know a goddamned thing about--"

The lift comes to a halt, and Jason pulls away all at once. All that energy hidden again, and Liam struggles to stand upright, struggles for a breath.

"Come on," Jason says, and leads Liam down to his room.

There's a light on near the window, and the room looks comfortable. Warm, somehow. Not at all like all the rooms Liam's taken boys to time and again.

By the time Liam looks back at Jason, Jason's started taking his jacket off. He's unbuttoning his shirt, and he's doing it as if he has all the time in the world.

"You can undress," Jason offers. "Or I can rip your clothes off you. One way or the other, you're undressing for me."

Liam's blood runs warm and cold all at once, and he ends up shivering. "So you're offering to make it easy for me?" he asks. Christ, but Jason's confusing. Liam's never been with anyone like him.

"I'm saying it doesn't have to be difficult," Jason allows. He's undressed to the waist now, and he flicks his eyes over Liam's body. "It wasn't exactly difficult for you out there on the balcony. I didn't fight."

Liam grunts and begins undressing. Clothes never mattered to him; they only got in the way when Liam had better things to be doing. And if it doesn't matter how much he fights, then maybe Jason's right, and it doesn't have to be difficult.

"Oh, cooperating, are you?" Jason sneers. As soon as Liam's done undressing, he walks over to Liam, tangling fingers into his hair and jerking down.

Liam lets Jason drag him to his knees. "Does it matter to you?" he asks. "It wouldn't have mattered on that balcony," he mutters. "How much you fought wouldn't have made any difference to me."

"And how much you struggle doesn't make a damned bit of difference to me, so I think we're close to even." Jason lets go and unbuckles his belt, unfastens his pants. "Not close enough, though. Not yet."

"What will it take?" Liam asks, but his eyes and his mouth know exactly what Jason has in mind; at this level, it's difficult to hide from.

"Get your mouth open." Jason pulls his cock out and strokes it a few times, letting Liam see exactly what he's in for. And Liam's mouth opens, the way it hasn't for anyone in years, the way even Ewan never dragged out of him.

Jason thrusts in hard, holding the back of Liam's neck so he can't go anywhere. "A little help," he mutters. "Fuck, you're bad at this."

Liam can hardly do better; Jason's in his mouth so deep he's choking, and he can't breathe. He brings both hands to Jason's hips and digs his fingers in hard.

Jason pulls away all at once, leaving Liam to cough, but not for long. He slaps Liam across the face, hard, and then digs his fingers into Liam's jaw.

"I've got all night," he says quietly. "You're going to keep at this until you're good enough. Not until you're good -- you're not going to get there -- but until you're good _enough_."

"You fucking--"

"Shut up," Jason says -- still not raising his voice -- and he slides in again, harder this time, every bit as deep. Again, Liam chokes, and he tries to pull away to get a breath. Jason doesn't let him go, and Liam ends up struggling against the grip on the back of his neck, choking and trying to breathe and not quite managing it.

Jason lets him go again, just when Liam thinks he can't stand it anymore. Another hard slap across the face, and Liam glares up at Jason. _Enough._

"Get down here," Liam growls, and he takes hold of Jason's wrists and jerks him down to the floor. Jason's startled enough to be off-balance, and when Liam tackles him to the ground, landing fully on top of him, the breath comes out of Jason all at once. It doesn't stop him from fisting both hands in Liam's hair and tugging his face up, snapping at Liam's lips and fighting for dominance in the kiss. Even on the bottom, he does a good job of it, until Liam shoves a thigh between Jason's legs and presses hard enough to get Jason crying out.

"Bastard," Jason snarls.

"You know that when you told me to meet you. You didn't think I was going to try to roll you over?"

Jason leans up and snaps at Liam's neck, pinching just a hint of skin between his teeth. A second snap, and he tastes copper, licks at the bite, arches under Liam as he tastes blood. "Counted on it," he breathes. "I was playing nice the night we met. I'm not very good at it."

"Neither am I," Liam says, and maybe that's a grin starting to come over his face. "Don't play nice, Isaacs. I don't want nice from you."

"Good," Jason growls back. He shoves at Liam, and it could be because he's strong, or because Liam's not expecting it, or because Liam's fought enough for tonight, but he gets Liam rolled over, and he follows until he's on Liam's back. "I don't want nice from you, either."

"You want me to struggle?" Liam asks. "Want me to scream?"

"Oh, I'd like that," Jason agrees, biting sharply at the back of Liam's neck. "Would you struggle if I fucked you with nothing but spit and sweat to get me into you? Would you scream if I fucked you so hard you bled for me?"

"No," Liam whispers. "Whatever else happens, I don't scream."

"We'll fix that," Jason promises. He reaches down to his thighs, digs a condom out of his pocket. Rips it open, and slides it over his cock, kicking Liam's legs apart with a knee. "Whatever else happens, we'll keep at this until you scream for me."

Liam thinks about it. He thinks about screaming when Jason thrusts in hard, and the lube on the condom isn't enough. He thinks about screaming when Jason starts up a hard, brutal pace that makes Liam's hands ball into fists and press down hard against the carpet.

_We'll keep at this until you scream for me._

Jason digs his fingernails into Liam's arms and comes, growling and thrusting hard into Liam as he finishes. When it's over, he pulls back -- too fast, fast enough to make Liam grunt with discomfort -- and yanks the condom off, tossing it to the carpet.

"Not half bad," Jason chuckles, rubbing his hand through Liam's hair. "Now get up. Get the fuck out of here."

Liam looks up over his shoulder at Jason. "You honestly think you can make me go if I'm wanting to stay, Isaacs?"

Jason pushes to his feet and pauses in getting dressed again, raising an eyebrow at Liam. "And why in fuck's name would you want to stay here, under the man who's just fucked you into the ground?"

Liam groans and pushes himself up, turning over so he can sit and groaning as his arse hits the carpet. "Because," he murmurs, looking up at Jason, "I don't really feel like driving across town again when I want a rematch."

Jason thinks that over as he finishes getting his shirt on. "Makes sense," he allows, finally. "You can stay. Call for room service. You'll need your energy for later."

_-end-_


End file.
